Maxi
Maxi (マキシ, Makishi, also written as 真喜志) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He made his first appearance in Soulcalibur and returned in Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and Soulcalibur V. In Soulcalibur, Maxi is nicknamed "The Dandy Of The South Seas". What lies in his soul is Retribution. In Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material he is referred to as '''His Past Has No Bearing'. Biography Maxi was a wandering pirate from Shuri in the Ryūkyū Kingdom (present-day Okinawa). Maxi's father was a confident merchant of the Ryūkyū Kingdom, but he wasn't allowed to commerce to the foreign countries, forced to commerce with his country only. Maxi spent most of his first years traveling from harbor to harbor with his father. He also learned to use the nunchaku as a way to defend himself, eventually turning into a strong youth. During one of his father's travels, he met a man from Ming known as Zhang Wu. The man carried a bladed nunchaku, which Maxi noticed. He, full of pride, challenged the stranger to a fight. Not hearing Kyam (his sworn brother)'s pleas, Maxi faced the man and was defeated. Recognizing the world was wider than he thought, he asked the man to be his teacher for the remainder of the travel. The man agreed and as time passed Maxi studied his style, and despite being different from his, he was able to further improve his abilities. Li Long left after reaching the port, but Maxi kept studying his work. After his father's death, Maxi took his vessel and decided to turn into a freelance pirate, to see the world his father couldn't because of his ties to the country. He embarked with the crew, his "new family", and Kyam and sailed towards the west. They docked on an Indian Port town and, while Maxi was out, Kilik approached the ship searching a way to go west. He argued with a pirate of the ship, who wanted Dvapara-Yuga as fee for the trip, until Kyam stepped in. Kyam sympathized with Kilik and let him stay until Maxi, the captain, would return. But when Maxi returned, he found his ship under attack by a hoard of golems and lizard-like creatures led by Astaroth. With Kilik, both joined forces in the battle against the monsters. Eventually, they had repelled the golems, but not before Astaroth had temporarily snatched the holy mirror Dvapara-Yuga from Kilik, causing him to lose his sanity and savagely attack Maxi. Maxi was able to suppress Kilik and return the Dvapara-Yuga to him, but only after Maxi's sworn brother, Kyam, had been murdered and most of the other members of the crew were dead or missing. With his dying words, Kyam told Maxi of Kilik's quest and, having lost everything, Maxi decided to travel with him, swearing an oath of revenge against Astaroth. Eventually, the two met Xianghua, a member of the Ming Dynasty Imperial Guard, who also aided them in their travels. With Kilik and Xianghua's help, Maxi stormed Ostrheinsburg Castle, where the creatures that had killed Maxi's crew were waiting for them. After defeating the creatures, Astaroth presented himself and blocked the entrance to the castle. As Kilik and Xianghua ran past Astaroth, Maxi stayed behind to fight him to the death. He succeeded in killing Astaroth, but the god of war Ares, in bitter rage, commanded the ground to open up and swallow Maxi. When Maxi woke up, he was on a riverbed near an unfamiliar village, where an old man rescued him. Due to the severity of his wounds, Maxi's traveling days were over. Soulcalibur II Four peaceful years passed, until a rumor of a horrendous creature wielding a large bearded axe reached the village. Maxi had a horrible feeling that the creature was Astaroth. He wanted to chase after him, but his body was too weak. Maxi went to see the village medicine man, who performed a secret ritual using a strange metal fragment, which was actually a fragment of Soul Edge, and several days later, Maxi left the village, promising to return some day. He did not realize, however, that all memory of his traveling companions had been lost as a result of the ritual... Soulcalibur III Maxi's search for Astaroth led him to the ruins of the shrine where the golem had been created. While inspecting the ruins, he found a man in tattered clothing there, clutching something and muttering incoherently. This man was Kunpaetku -- Astaroth's creator, who had managed to escape the shrine's destruction at the last minute. Kunpaetku mostly ignored Maxi until he asked him about Astaroth. Kunpaetku cursed Astaroth, calling him a failure. It was then that Maxi realized that Kunpaetku created him. A strange urge to kill Kunpaetku began rising within Maxi. As he drew his weapon, the object in Kunpaetk's hand, a fragment of Soul Edge, began to glow with a faint red light. Kunpaetku then looked at Maxi madly, noticing that he had Soul Edge inside his body. Upon hearing this, Maxi killed Kunpaetku and kicked the fragment of Soul Edge into the ruins below. He felt an uneasy throbbing in his heart, born from his desire to kill Kunpaetku. Maxi then suddenly remembered a man who became lost to evil after having lost everything, and how he suffered after returning to his senses. But Maxi couldn't remember who this person was, no matter how hard he tried. Despite this, he decided to continue his search for Astaroth. Soulcalibur IV Maxi had come to a trading por in India to pay his respects to his friends who had been murdered by grotesque creatures, and renew his vow to avenge them. There he reunited with Kilik and Xianghua, and long-forgotten memories came flooding back. But while Maxi's body was a host to a fragment of the cursed sword and Kilik held a piece of the Dvapara-Yuga, they could not journey together. Thus, Maxi had to make a painful decision to turn his back to his friends and their entreaties, and leave them behind. Maxi went to the woods to take shelter from a squall, and as he brooded there in the darkness, he was visited by a disciple of the cursed sword. A girl who had fallen into darkness. "I know about him, you know." she whispered eerly. "That mud muppet you're chasing." The enemy against whom he had sworn revenge was growing stronger, she continued. Maxi's current strength was no match for that monster; there was only one way, Soul Edge. Only with the power of the cursed sword could he win. Maxi continued to stare her down in silent malice, but she had him now. In parting, she told him of Osthreinsburg, the cursed land. That was where he could find bouth Soul Edge and his revenge. The rain had stopped, but the menacing dark clouds lingered in the sky, blocking the rays of sun. "It's so dark." Maxi noticed now that the path leading deep the forest was covered by folded curtains of shadows. It was darker than anything he had ever seen, but he would brave the darkness. Each step Maxi took was heavy and slow, and his legs seemed to creak with pain, but he did not stop. Soulcalibur V Maxi drew power from the fragment of the cursed sword Soul Edge still lodged in his body, but it came with a price. Even after defeating Astaroth and avenging his crewmates, he remained consumed with an insatiable lust for revenge. Not wanting to drag his friends down with him, Maxi left Kilik and Xianghua to walk a dark and lonely path. Living in the shadows, his humanity gradually slipped away-- until he found salvation at the hands of Edge Master, Kilik's former teacher. The old man taught Maxi how to live with the shard of the cursed sword he carried within him, and in time, Maxi managed to suppress its foul influence. Over the course of the next eight years, Maxi's jovial temperament returned. He even started to joke about the unusually slow rate at which his body was aging, and how easy it was to pass as a young man. Perhaps sensing the time had come, Edge Master bade Maxi to listen well. Kilik's life was in danger, he said, and there was only one way to save him: Kilik must bequeath his weapon, the Kali-Yuga, to a boy named Xiba. But alas, Xiba was still so young and innocent... Realizing what his teacher was asking, Maxi volunteered to mentor Xiba, and led his young disciple west, on a quest to save a dear friend... Fighting Style Maxi's fighting style resembles that of a Jeet Kune Do practitioner. He relies on short-range but very fast attacks that will put the opponent in a disadvantage. He also can use various fast and powerful kicks that will sometimes knock the opponent down on the ground. Experienced players can string together many hit combos in order to put pressure on the opponet, interrupt opponents, and actually make them fear attacking. However, despite being very fast and powerful, his fighting style has a few downsides. First off, if the opponent is on the edge of an arena, Maxi has a high chance of ringing himself out. To counter this, he has a couple throws that can move the opponent away from the edge and several moves that can ring out the opponent as well. Next, because he uses a pair of nunchaku, most of his attacks are short-ranged, often forcing himself to run closer to the opponent, leaving him open for attack. Maxi is regarded as being a mid-to-high tier character because of his speed, but also because of his high risk of ringing himself out and having to get closer to the opponent. Critical Finish Rising Dragon of the Zodiac: In Maxi's Critical Finish, Maxi throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. Maxi then leaps in the air and cries out "Rising Dragon of the Zodiac!" and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Rampaging Dragon: Maxi punches his opponent twice, and finally blasts them with a elbow finisher. Endings Soulcalibur The price of defeating evil was high. Maxi: Heh... what took you so long? Kilik: No! This can't be! Maxi: This is... the end of the line for me... and... Ki... lik... Kilik: Maxi!! Kilik was without words, and Xianghua looked on quietly. The winds blew and the clouds moved on as if they were oblivious to their mortal plight. "It's been fun..." The clouds seemed to whisper his voice. Soulcalibur II After sacrificing everything in the name of revenge, Maxi paid his respect to his slain comrades at last. He then confronted the dark dues within his soul, and felt the presence of his long-forgotten companions. Regaining his lost memories, he saw who he had turned his back on. He would return to his friends to share with them a joyous future. Soulcalibur III A confused Maxi questions what the power inside his body is. As he grabs Soul Edge, the sword clings itself to Maxi's hand. Kilik appears from behind Maxi, who is unable to take his hand off of the sword. "Kilik, is that you?" Maxi manages to say through the intense pain being caused by the sword. Kilik tells Maxi to let it go so that he may destroy it, but the sword shocks Maxi and brings him to his knees. "Take us both out!" Maxi yells. Kilik obeys Maxi's orders. He takes his staff and stabs right through both Maxi and Soul Edge. The screen fades and then shows Kilik at the Indian Port. No Input Ending Kilik looks out into the horizon for a moment, then sadly throws Maxi's nunchaku into the sea. Input Ending As Kilik looks out into the sea, Maxi appears from behind him. "Let's go" Maxi says. As they walk away, Kilik playfully grabs Maxi. "Aww man... you messed up my hair." Maxi complains, as he pushes Kilik off of him. Soulcalibur IV Maxi has obtained Soul Edge and can now finally destroy Astaroth. As Maxi steps forward to grab Soul Edge, an injured Kilik flies by Maxi and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Maxi, confused and in shock, turns around slowly to see Astaroth walking towards him with Xianghua under his right arm. "Give me Soul Edge!" Astaroth commands as he tosses Xianghua aside. "Man, you guys always need my help." Maxi says to his two injured friends, " I mean really, who's going to stop me after I defeat that monster with this evil sword?" Maxi picks up Soul Edge and feels the power enter his body. "Let's go, you freak!" Maxi yells as he charges towards Astaroth. The words are described at the end of the sequence: "He could never be strapped down like the clouds guided by the winds and left like the clouds scattered by the winds." Weapons * Soryuju * Tetsuryu * Huosen * Chained Kozuka * Fatibal * Raimei * Fuzoroi * Modified Flail * Soul Edge (Complete) Maxi * Falcon * Vajra * Soul Edge (Nunchaku) * Termite Snack * Maracas * The Ancient (Maxi) * The Master (Maxi) * Chained Sickles * Roc * Corns on the Cob * Foundation Quotes Soulcalibur *''It's been fun!'' *''Better stop now, if you want to live!'' *''What's the matter, can't get up?'' *''I'll destroy all enemies!'' *''Let me hear your scream! C'mon, there's more!'' *''I won't spare anyone who gets in my way!'' *''Vengeance is mine!'' *''This is the end of line for me... - after destroying Inferno in the Arcade mode. *''Your luck ran out when you messed with me! *''Hah! Does it hurt? It ain't my fault!'' Soulcalibur II *''You're all the same.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''You're a pain.'' *''Come on! Let's finish this!'' *''So, you want me to knock you out?'' *''You want a piece of me?'' *''You're going down!'' *''I can't promise that you'll live.'' *''Out of my way!'' *''This stinks.'' *''Get out of my way!'' *''My, my, aren't we calm?'' *''You're gonna regret it!'' *''Fine, let's go.'' *''What? Can't get up?'' *''Don't underestimate me.'' *''That was fun!'' *''I'm really disappointed.'' *''Revenge is mine!'' *''Hurts, doesn't it?'' *''What a joke. Get out of my sight!'' *''Admit it, you lost.'' *''Victory is mine!'' *''Stay down!'' *''How pathetic! You disappoint me.'' *''It doesn't matter how many people you've got!'' *''And you thought you'd win?'' *''I messed up...'' *''No way!'' *''This must be some kind of joke!'' *''What is this?... Do I know this? ''- before the battle with Inferno. *''Do you remember me, you freak? ''- to Astaroth before the battle with him. *''How could I have forgotten? ''- after beating Inferno. *''This time, my revenge is complete! ''- after beating Astaroth. *''Take... this!'' *''This is... goodbye!'' *''Scream!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Not enough!'' *''Forget it!'' *''Die!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Come on!'' *''No good!'' *''Easy!'' *''Does that sting?'' *''How pathetic.'' *''See ya!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Too slow!'' Soulcalibur III *''You really wanna do this?'' *''This should be a good match.'' *''You've got guts... all right. I'm game.'' *''Don't keep me waiting... let's go.'' *''All right, let's have some fun.'' *''Heh... this should be good.'' *''Okay... this should be worth my while.'' *''I guess we can't... settle this the easy way.'' *''Heh... I'm quivering with anticipation.'' *''I'm getting bored... of your cheap tricks.'' *''Well, you certainly talk big.'' *''Heh, I look pretty good, huh?'' *''You sure you wanna do this? Your legs are shaking.'' *''All right then, come on.'' *''This isn't my day... man.'' *''What a pain.'' *''You're going down.'' *''Heh, you're all the same.'' *''Come on! Let's finish this!'' *''Don't... get in my way.'' *''I can't promise... that you'll live.'' *''Get out of my way...'' *''You're gonna regret this.'' *''My my, aren't we calm?'' *''Man, this sucks.'' *''Wanna get knocked out?'' *''Want a piece? You got it.'' *''You really think... you can keep up with me?'' *''Heh, what a lunatic.'' *''Is that really the best you can do? Get out of my sight.'' *''You should end your miserable existence.'' *''I'll admit, you've got guts.'' *''Go home... you won't get a second chance.'' *''Trust me, you never stood a chance.'' *''Hurts, doesn't it? That's what it's like to lose.'' *''Humph... that was a disappointment.'' *''After all that talk, that's all you've got?'' *''You really thought you could win... with those skills?'' *''Aww man, you messed up my hair.'' *''Night, night, don't let the bugs bite.'' *''Like that? That's called getting whooped.'' *''You think... you can really stop me?'' *''Your luck ran out... when you messed with me.'' *''Heh, can't get up?'' *''You like that?'' *''Don't be mad.'' *''You should quit now... if you want to live.'' *''That was fun!'' *''C'mon, there's more!'' *''Revenge will be mine!'' *''Nobody gets in my way... nobody!'' *''I've got to win until I defeat... him.'' *''Stay down.'' *''Well that was disappointing.'' *''Give me a break... your tricks won't work.'' *''This match... is mine!'' *''It doesn't matter... how many you bring.'' *''Give it up!'' *''Not bad.'' *''See ya!'' *''Outta my face!'' *''Is that it?!'' *''Oh yeah!'' *''Scream!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Ain't over yet.'' *''Die!'' *''Not a chance!'' *''It's... over!'' *''I'm losing my motivation.'' *''This is boring.'' Soulcalibur IV *Nothing Personal. *Back off! *Who's going down? You or me? *Well, you certainly talk big. *''You really think you can keep up with me?'' *''Alright then, come on.'' *''Don't get in my way.'' *''Now, now. Don't get excited.'' *''You like that? It's called getting whooped.'' '-' Spoken after winning with a Perfect. *''Your luck ran out when you messed with me.'' *''You're pretty stubborn. Too bad it cost you.'' *''You really thought you could win with those skills?'' *''I won't let any one stand in my way! ''-''' Spoken after winning with low HP. *Rising dragon of the Zodiac! - Spoken during his Critical Finish. *''How's that?!'' *''Sorry, but I can't die yet. ''-''' Spoken after winning with a Critical Finish. *''You guys are getting no mercy from me.'' *''It doesn't matter how many you bring.'' *''Looks like the welcoming party's arrived.'' *''Nobody get's in my way. Nobody!'' *''Why are you here? ''- 'To Kilik. *''Stop worrying about me. *''There's no turning back now.'' *''I can't die until I've had my revenge.'' '''- '''Spoken once the Story Mode boss is defeated. *''No one can stop me. Not even you! ''-''' To Kilik and Xianghua. *Soul Edge. With this, I can finally destroy him! *''Kilik?!'' *''Man, you guys always need my help!'' *''I mean, really, who's gonna stop me after I defeat that monster with this evil sword?'' *''Let's go, you freak! '''- '''To Astaroth. *''Damn, I messed up! *''Try this!'' *''Don't mess with me!'' *Where you going? *''Feel the sting!'' *''Die!'' *''Not bad!'' *''Eat...Try this!'' *''Ain't over yet!'' *''How pathetic!'' *''I'm done...messing around!'' *''No way!'' *''Hey, pay attention! - Taunt *''Oh yeah! *''It's over!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Nighty...night!'' *''Right down!'' *''Not quite!'' *''Out of my face!'' *''That's what you get!'' *''Don't hold this against me.'' *''Does that hurt?!'' *''Going somewhere?'' *''So predictable!'' *''Not a chance!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Here you go!'' *''Did I get ya?'' Soulcalibur V *''Bring it down a notch!'' *''Boring, just like the rest of them.'' *''Okay... let's do this!'' *''I'll kill you every damn time! ''- spoken when engaging in battle against Astaroth. *''All right! It's go time.'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Xiba, Leixia, or Natsu *''Good to see you.'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Kilik. *''So... good times!'' *''Unless you want to die, give it up.'' *''Messing with me is just... stupid.'' *''Мan, that was lame.'' *''No mercy!'' *''Aww, man!'' *''I'll kill you!'' *''Damn it!! -'' when defeated by Asatroth *''Awww...'' -Spoken when defeated by Xiba, Leixia, or Natsu *''Goddamned freak! - spoken after winning against Astaroth. *''Don't overdo it! *''Scream!'' *''Sorry!'' *''Enough!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Don't get in my way! - during Critical Edge. *''What the hell?! - spoken when hit by a tremor. *''Pipe down!'' *''Die... freak!'' - spoken when using various attacks against Astaroth. *''Sorry... gramps! ''- spoken when using various attacks against Edge Master. *''I'm done... messing around!'' *''Try this!'' *''Going somewhere?'' *''Kiddo, you can't just trust someone because he's good looking. Remember what we went through?'' *''What are they teaching you kids these days? ''- spoken after winning against Xiba, Leixia, or Natsu. *''Just like the good old days, eh, Kilik?'' - spoken after being victorious against Kilik. *''You gotta be kiddin' me! ''- spoken during ring out. *''No! ''- spoken during ring out. *''Alright I lost!''- spoken when timed out by Xiba, Leixia, or Natsu. *''You... piece of crap!''- spoken when timed out by Astaroth. Stages Harbour of Souls (SC) This was the Indian harbor Maxi and his crew visited to trade goods. In India the shore is a sacred place, so a stair terrace allows for travel to the water. The terrace, which is called a 'ghat', leads to the town with its maze of house, temples and narrow pathways. Visitors unfamiliar with the town are notorious for getting lost. For Maxi, this gray sea became a place of destiny where his sworn brother Kyam and shipmates were massacred. Maxi swore revenge on Astaroth as he stared at his ship in the distance sunken by the monster. (Note: Known as Indian Port on the Arcade) Pirate's Alcove (SC2) Few know of the hidden dock inside a naturally formed cave lying in the westerly seas, for nary a soul dare to venture close to the wave-beaten precipice that houses it. This place was once the stronghold of a renowned pirate and his hardy crew. But there is no one here anymore, for the captain murdered all of his subordinates. Ten years have passed since anyone has stepped foot in this cavern, but the place is still lit, and a pirate ship can also be seen. Is this the projection of the memories of the slain pirates? Or, is this the memories of the captain, who has since disappeared? (Note: Maxi shares this stage with Cervantes) Indian Port (SC3) A port town is a place where the pathways of land and sea meet. It is a crossroad where people both meet and part ways. It was here that Maxi and Kilik met four years ago. Maxi, together with Kilik, headed west to avenge his crew, who had been wiped out in a sudden attack by a strange horde monsters. Thus, this place could also be called the starting point on his pathway to revenge. On a cliff overlooking the east sea, a little way out from the city, stands a grave marker made from what appears to be the fragments of a Ryūkyū ship. In front of it, one can find a container of Ryūkyū wine. Will Maxi one day be able to tell his crew, sleeping beneath this unknown grave, that he has successfully avenged them? Sailor's Rest (SC4) A stage similar to Cervantes's Soulcalibur III stage except it has a day time setting and no storm. Sailor's Rest - Twilight (SCBD) Same as in Soulcalibur IV, except that the setting is sunset. Sinking Merchant Ship (SC5) Theme Music Soulcalibur * "Sail Over the Storm" Soulcalibur II * "Eternal Struggle" Soulcalibur III * "Sail Over the Storm" Soulcalibur IV * "Halcyon Harbor" Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny * "Halcyon Harbor" Soulcalibur V *"Let My Soul Burn" Trivia *Maxi seems to have swapped places with Kilik in terms of their respective storylines. For example, Soulcalibur IV, Kilik saves Maxi, who was struggling to overcome the influence of Soul Edge. In Soulcalibur V, however, Maxi is on a quest to save Kilik from an evil fate. It's also interesting to point out that in previous games (after Soulcalibur), Kilik always had a travel companion whereas Maxi prefered to travel alone. This has also been switched in Soulcalibur V. *Maxi's appearance has not changed in the seventeen-year gap between Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V. This can also be said about Tekken's Lee Chaolan: when he returned in Tekken 4, his appearance was still the same. *In the Spanish manual of Soulcalibur III, Maxi is depicted as a girl. *In Soulcalibur, Maxi is known as The Dandy of the South Seas. *In Kilik"s fourth stage of the Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, after he defeats Tira, he fights Maxi who has become the new host for Soul Edge. He wields the evil sword in the form of a nunchaku. Also, his hair is silver, and his clothes are black. *In the fourth of Maxi's story mode in Soulcalibur IV, Maxi faces Kilik and Xianghua that was dragged by the imposter Maxi, Doppelgänger that were created by Zasalamel. Kilik and Xianghua believed by the imposter Maxi that they will stop Maxi from wields the Soul Edge after Algol was defeated. *Maxi's design is rumored by fans to have been inspired from the famous singer Elvis Presley and the famous martial artist Bruce Lee. *The Soul of Maxi discipline is available to created characters of the Monk class in Soulcalibur III. *There is growing speculation by fans that Maxi's father may have been from the West, explaining his biracial appearance and the deaths of his parents as racially-motivated attacks. Other connotations to this also occur through his 2P costume in which his hair color is blonde rather than black, perhaps suggesting that he dyes his hair to 'fit in' while at home to avoid being identified as the son of an outsider. This has not been confirmed, however, and remains only a theory. *Maxi's ending in Soulcalibur is similar to Li Long's in Soul Blade, in that that they both abruptly die, despite being victorious over their enemies - it is also interesting to note, that both characters use nunchaku. *There has been no official source on whether Namco initially intended for Maxi to actually be dead at the end of Soulcalibur, and not be present in Soulcalibur II (assuming they'd even thought about'' Soulcalibur II'' back then). *Maxi is one of the few characters who actually say the names of their Critical Finishes. *Following Maxi's debut appearance, fans and critics initially described him as "an updated version of what Li Long would have been if he had returned for Soulcalibur, despite the fact that both characters have different fighting styles (Li Long's appearance in Soulcalibur III confirms that Maxi is not a Li Long clone). *His hairstyle is similar to Street Fighter EX character, Vulcano Rosso. *His clothes in his 2P costumes from Soul Calibur II & Soul Calibur IV both contain Pants, tabi & shoes that resemble those of Marshall Law from the Tekken ''series. Both are martial artists, have black hair, contain nunchaku (but for Law, only in ''Tekken 6, when he's customized), &, not only can Marshall Law be created in Soul Calibur IV, but Maxi can be customized over Law, in Tekken 6, too. *His theme's intro in Soul Calibur V, is very similar to his Soul Calibur and Soul Calibur III theme "Sail Over The Storm". *In Soulcalibur, Maxi had a second special Weapon Demonstration where he uses dual nunchaku instead of one. *Maxi's favorite color is sapphire blue. However, he doesn't own many blue clothes, stating that he doesn't look good in them. Relationships *Kyam was Maxi's sworn brother. The pair shared an incredibly strong bond. *Killed Astaroth in Soulcalibur, only for golem to be resurrected by Ares. Defeated the giant for a second time in Soulcalibur IV ''in a decisive battle. *Trained by Li Long (a disguised Li Long, who Maxi replaced in-game). *Rival of Hwang, who he defeated. *Close friend and past travel companion of Kilik and Xianghua. *Motivated by Tira to search for Soul Edge in order to destroy Astaroth in ''Soulcalibur IV. *Trained by Edge Master in the gap between Soulcalibur IV ''and ''Soulcalibur V *Mentors and travels with Leixia, Natsu and Xiba in Soulcalibur V. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 2 (Act.7) - Maxi first appears on the Pirate Ship at the Indian Port. In that time Maxi was engaged in entertainment with a group of Indian ladies while his companion sailed the ship. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 2 (Act.7) - when the Pirate Ship was ambushed by the companion of Astaroth and the armies of Lizardmen, Kilik became seemingly unstoppable when the Evil Seed was released by Astaroth's attacks. And so, Maxi was made to save Kilik from the Evil Seed while Astaroth captured Maxi's sworn brother, Kyam, who was held as a live hostage during the ambush. Series' Appearances *Soulcalibur (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur II (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur III (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur IV (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur V (playable from the start) Costumes Throughout the series, Maxi's 1P costumes have been a white jacket that exposes his chest, white pants and black boots with black hair. This reflects his life as a sailor. His 2P costumes are usually black and red with sometimes a scarf along with blonde hair. Category:Males Category:Characters